ROTG filming gone wrong
by earth365
Summary: The cast of ROTG is trying to film their movie but sometimes thing take different turns than what you expect, and I mean BIG turns.
1. Weirdness

Author- Hey there and welcome to ROTG bloopers because there are not enough of these and I decided to make some!(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE BLOOPERS I HAVE CREATED AND MY OC's)

Director- Hey, you GET OFF MY SET!

Author- I wrote this set so HA!

Director- Whatever just don't get in the way

Author- Okay *sits down*

*ROTG cast walks in

Jack- Hey director!

Director- my name is **JASMINE**! Stop calling me director!

Jack- grumpy much….

Director- Heard that you Ass hat

*Author summons bag of popcorn and laptop

Director-everybody to their places!

Camera person- **TAKE ONE GO!**

Jack- Darkness. that's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and It was cold , and I was- OW WHAT THE HELL!

*everyone turns around to stare at the author who is about to throw another piece of banana bread.

Director-…Where the fuck did you get that bread?

*Author shrugs

Author- My friend Grace gave it to me, its hard as bricks

*Tries to take another bite and chips tooth

*everyone cringes

Director- Whatever don't do that again got it.

Author- No promises

Director-*sigh* lets try to continue

Camera person-**TAKE 2 GO!**

*Jack continues the scene

Author- pssst Bunny come over here

Bunny- What do ya want shelia?

*Author pats the ground next to her

*Bunny sighs and sits down

*Author takes out computer and pulls up Microsoft word

Author- Watch this

*Types in " Jack falls on his face" and looks up at the set

* Bunny looks up from the screen in time to see Jack fall on his face

Bunny- How did you do that?!

Author- well since im the author of this story I can control how it goes by typing in my commands here, wanna try?

Bunny- sure!

*Grabs computer from author and types in "Pitch picks his nose"

*pitch begins to pick his nose with a confused look on his face

Bunny-This is the best thing ever!

Author- that was hillarious!

*Author gets an idea

Author- Hey bunny want to see something even more funny?

*types in 'elementals appear on set"

*a portal opens up on the ceiling and 4 girls tumble through

*An orange haired girl shoots back up and scans the room spotting the author

Mystery gitl- MACKENZIE, IM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!


	2. What!

*The mystery girl lunges at Mackenzie, which in turn makes Mackenzie freak out, and she types in "firefly freezes" when firefly is right in front of her face.

*Another girl appears out of nowhere right next to firefly

Girl 2- Ha! You just froze the embodiment of fire! I didn't even know that was possible!

* At this point everyone is staring at them

* Another girl creeps up behind Firefly and tries to lick the ice and her tounge gets stuck

Girl 4- Jamie stop being so immature! You know that fireflys allergic to water!

Jamie- Fun-sucker-upper….

Casey- heard that

Mackenzie- Sorry Casey, I wasn't thinking, I just kind of freaked out, you know how scary she can be..

*pinches bridge of nose

Casey- Just unfreeze her

* Firefly unfreezes

*Walks up to Jamie and "playfully" punches her in the face

Firefly- I heard what you said you ass

Girl 3- Ass is a bad word firefly

Firefly- Shut up Sydney!

* finally realize everybody is watching them

*Director runs up to the group like a kid in a candy shop

Director- OMG! They are so cute!

Firefly- CUTE! I'LL SHOW YOU—

*Director pinches her cheeks and gets all up in her face

Director- And YOU are perfect!

* Keeps on running around looking at all of them

Sydney- Up, up!

Director- AWWWW! LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE SO ADORKABLE I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP!

Director- You must simply let me use them in the movie!

Everybody-WHAT!


	3. Co-director

Mackenzie was the first one to react to what Jasmine had said and a wide grin stretches across her face

Mackenzie- As their creator, I give you full permission to use them in your movie, just be sure to give credit to me!

A light bulb seems to go off in her head

Mackenzie- OMG! PK WILL **LOVE** TO HEAR THIS! Ughhhh but my fingers don't want to type anymore because im a lazy American.

Firefly- got that right, you were also too lazy to design a good outfit for Jamie

Mackenzie & Jamie- HEY!

Mackenzie- You know what screw this!

*Snaps fingers and another portal appears on the ceiling and a girl falls out

Mackenzie- Hey PK!

PK- Where…..

Jamie- Movie set…

PK- Ahh…

Mackenzie- Hey PK, the director wants the elementals in her movie!

Mackenzie and PK both do girly screams and dance around

*Mackenzie stops to glance at the director

Mackenzie- Hey since these are my characters, I was wondering if I could be a co-director

PK- Oh! And I can be the co-co-director!

Director- *gives exasperated sigh* Fine…

PK and Mackenzie resume their girly screams and dancing

Everyone face palms


	4. In my belly

In my belly

PK- **AAAAAANNNNNNDDDD ACTION!**

North- there iz something wrong, I feel it, in my belly…

Jamie and Firefly- BWAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! HIS BELLY! HAHAH! HE FEELS IT IN HIS **BELLY!**

Casey-*rolls eyes and giggles*

Jasmine- NEXT!

Cat fight

*PK and Jamie are in the makeup room*

Jamie-*snorts*You look like Cinderella before the bippity boppity boo.

PK- Hey! At least I don't wear high heels with more inches on them than my IQ!

Firefly- OOOOWWWNNNEEEEDDDD!

Jack- Cat fight….

The staff

Sydney- Hey Jack, why do you carry around that stick all the time?

Jack- Shes not a stick, shes a staff!*Hugs staff* Its okay staffita.

Sydney-*watching Jack with a WTF look*

Truth or dare

PK- Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?

Everybody- why not

Jack- Wait! Wheres tooth?

Casey-*trying to hold in giggles* Probably collecting teeth.

*everybody sits down in a circle on the ground

PK- I'll go first, Jack truth or dare

Jack- Im just like you man, I live on the edge!

PK- OK…so dare?

*Jack nods

PK-* gives Jack an evil look* I dare you to go into the closet and make out with the broom for 5 minutes

Everyone else is trying to hold in their fits of giggles as jack grumbles and shuts the closet door

Jack- EEEEEEKKKKKKK! TOOTH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!

Tooth- THE DOOR IS LOCKED! YOUR TEETH ARE MINE NOW!

Bunny- Should we let him out?

Mackenzie- No, its getting me views so…..


End file.
